dragon_age_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Aedan Cousland
''I Am a Grey Warden first and foremost, and A Consort second.'' -''Aedan Cousland to his Recruits at Vigils Keep-'' Aedan Cousland is the Warden-Commander of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden and the Youngest son of the Late Bryce Cousland and the Prince-Consort of Ferelden and Anora Mac Tir. Aedan is the Commander of Ferelden's Armies prior to his disappearance before 9:41 Dragon. He currently remains as The Warden-Commander of Ferelden, and lives in Denerim with both his Wife and Mistresses and Sons. Background Early Childhood Aedan Cousland was Born the Second Born son and child of Teyrn Bryce Cousland and Teyrna Eleanor Cousland. As the Second son who wasn't his Father's Heir, and thus hoped to join the Templars as a substitution, but nothing ever came of it. Like his older Brother Fergus he was close to Arl Rendon Howe's Children Thomas, Nathaniel and Delilah. Eventually at Age Twelve Aedan was sent to Orlais to Study the Bladework of the Chevaliers, before heading to Antiva to study poisons and Alchemy. He returned home with a deep and Intimate Knowledge of Chevalier Techniques and How to brew Poisons and Potions. He soon became his Father's Seneschall and Steward, and handled the Law and Justice of Highever and Castle Cousland. Upon reaching age Eighteen Aedan had begun Training under a Templar Blades man and Had learned a few Basic Templar Movements and Techniques. He eventually went to Caer Oswin to Train with the Seekers of truth where he met The Seeker Recruit and Future Right Hand of Divine's Beatrix III and Justinia V. Aedan had already Trained at the Orlaisen Academie de Chevalier for an Extended Period of time, giving him a Refined and Disciplined Skillset and A Shrewd Pragmatism and Cunningly Practical Approach to Combat very Few Chevalier Possessed. He was Trained by the then Lord Seeker Personally, before being Sent to Navarra to learn how to Kill Dragon's. '' ''The Blight and The Betrayal On their 23rd Birthdays Aedan his Younger Twin Sister Alissa were summoned to the Great Hall in Castle Cousland to Discuss their Role in the Blight. Both Hoped they could Fight against the Darkspawn, but we're Disappointed that they were both Remaining in Highever. Aedan being the Most Practical and Pragmatic of the Teyrn's Children knew that in the Event neither Fergus or their Father were to survive Ostagar, they were the next in line to Rule Highever. During the Talk between their father, themselves and Arl Rendon Howe, a close Family friend who fought against the Orlaisen's with their Father in the Orlaisen Occupation of Ferelden in the Later Stages of the Blessed Age, Arl Howe Proposed a Marriage between Either Aedan and his Daughter Delilah or Alissa and his Son Thomas. Aedan Expressed Interest in the proposition, having been infatuated with the Howe Girl since they first met, while Alissa Balked at the prospect of Howe's Second Son. After the proposal the twins were introduced to the Ferelden Grey Wardens Commander of the Grey, and a Friend of the Late King Maric, Duncan. Teyrn Cousland explained Duncan was at Highever to Recruit Mental for the Grey Wardens of Ferelden, and had expressed interest in some of the Cousland's Knights, Duncan however stated he was also interested in The Teyrn's Younger Children as he had Heard of Their Skill and Prowess. The Teyrn rebuffed the idea as Fergus was already out in the War against the Blighted Darkspawn. Aedan and Alissa later ran into one of the Family Retainers who informed them that their Mother wanted them to Get their Hounds out of the Pantry as the Cook was throwing a Fit about it. The Twins later Found out their Hounds, Hondo and Summer were trying to rid the Pantry of the Giant Rats that were nesting in there. Afterwards they went to see their Mother who was with her Friend Lady Landra. After the Meeting both of the twins would find a Bed Warmer in Landra's Elven Lady-in-waiting and Son Respectively. Aedan would go to meet up with Fergus while Alissa departed to Practice her Skill with a Bow. Aedan saw Fergus off and Then went to his room and Laid with Landra's Lady-in-waiting Iona, while Alissa laid with her Son Darrien. The Slaughter of Highever Some time into the Nightmare Hondo and Summer started sounding off with Angry Snarls at the Door, Both Iona and Darrien would go and open the door to find out what was wrong only to die from Some of Howe's Men. Aedan Despite being buck Naked managed to easily slay Iona's Killer's, and donned his Platemail as a Result. After meeting their Mother they went to find their father. Saving the Family Sword and Shield Before they made it to the Great Hall Aedan Saved the Family Sword and Shield from Seizure before they made it to the Great Hall and discovered that their Father had went off in search of them. Fighting their way through Soldier's to the Servants Quarters they discovered their Father Injured and dying. After Both Alissa and Aedan Refused to Leave them Duncan Appeared, and The dying Teyrn Begged Duncan to save his Wife and Children, Duncan agreed on the Condition that they Join the Ferelden Grey Wardens, the Teyrn agreed to Duncan's Terms, but Eleanor Refused to Leave her Husband by himself. Aedan and Alissa ultimately escaped Highever and Joined the Wardens alongside four other Recruits. The Battle of Ostagar Aedan and his Sister arrived at the Ruined Fortress of Ostagar and Met the Senior Warden Recruit Alistair Therein, the King's secret Bastard Half-Brother. After gathering Darkspawn Blood and Ancient Warden Treaties they underwent the Joining. The Joining and Eve of Battle Aedan, Alissa, Brosca, Aeducan, Kwarrarrion, and Daylen survived their Joining's but the other two recruits weren't so lucky, one succumbed to Death and the Other one panicked and tried to back out, only to be killed to protect the Warden's Secret Ritual. All the Surviving Recruits had a Dream of the Archdemon in the Deep Roads. After surviving the Joining the Six recruits and Alistair went to the Ancient Signal Tower just south of the Ostagar Fortress and after killing many many Darkspawn, they Lit the Signal Pyre telling Loghain Mac Tir to send in his Forces. But Loghain ordered a Retreat, leaving his King and the Wardens to die. After the Battle the Warden's were labelled Kingslayer's and a Bounty was issued on the survivors heads. The seven Wardens survived thanks to the intervention of Flemeth and Morrigan. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions After the Seven recovered from their Injuries it was decided that Aedan would be their leader due to his advanced knowledge and Tactics, Flemeth also decided that Morrigan would be a part of their Party and assist them in stopping the Blight. With their Treaties with the other Races in hand they had to decide who to first approach, The Dwarves, the Mages, and The Elves. Alistair Suggested Arl Eamon Guerrin who was his foster Father for a time after he was sent from Ferelden's Court to the Arling of Redcliffe. While Duran and Faren naturally Recommended their Own People from Orzanmmar, while Kwarrarrion likewise favoured his own people first. Aedan knew they each wanted something from their People Duran wanted to kill his little Brother for his Betrayal, Faren wanted to see his Sister, and Kwarrarrion wanted to see his Clan again, but Aedan and his sister wanted to Kill Arl Howe for his own Betrayal. Orzanmmar The Group of Seven Wardens, Two Mabari War Hounds, a Witch of the Wilds and A Qunari of the Beresard and two Dwarven Traders found their Way to Orzanmmar. Aedan Entered with Duran, Faren, Morrigan and Sten. They were only allowed entry because of the Ancient Treaties, on the Way Duran encountered The Noble Hunters Mardy and Teli who had slept with prior to his betrayal, both showed him sons they claimed were his. He promised to Restore their Birthright, Faren Later Encountered his Sister Rica who was now engaged to Duran's Brother Bhelen. Duran realised that their Father was Truly Dead and Went to see Bhelen, but had to perform some tasks for him through his Voice in the Dwarven Assembly, Vartag Gavorn. Duran led a Group of Wardens to Wipe out the Carta while Aedan Met with Vartag Gavorn Personally, telling him that while Duran originally wanted to make Bhelen scream, seeing the state of Orzanmmar and his Father's Death had forced him to re-evaluate his aims and Goals. War Golems Upon learning that The Dwarven Paragon Branka had Left for the Deep Roads to find out the Secrets of Making Mighty Dwarven War Golems with the Anvil of the Void once more. Aedan left with Duran, Faren, Morrigan and Sten and Oghren, in pursuit. They soon found Branka and sided with her over Caridan because of the Strategic and Tactical Value in the Golems being used in the Blight. With the Support of Branka and a Convinced Caridan, they took back a Group of Golems and A Mighty and Grand Crown, to place upon Bhelen's Head. The Least Likely Aeducan King Bhelen was the Youngest of Endrin's Children, and the most Devious, he was able to Have His Eldest Brother Trian assassinated. But With His Brothers Support, He Retained The Crown of Orzanmmar. Bhelen Honored The Treaties of Orzanmmar and Began Preparations. The Dalish Redcliffe Landsmeet Category:Nobles Category:Humans Category:Chevaliers Category:Knights Category:Ferelden's Category:Grey Wardens Category:Warden-Commanders Category:Characters Category:Ferelden Nobility Category:Nobility Category:Kings Category:Griffin Riders Category:Warriors Category:Beserker's Category:Reaver's Category:Templars Category:Champions Category:Dragon-Hunters Category:Demon-Hunters Category:Demonslayers Category:Dragonslayers Category:Dragon Tamers Category:Dragonriders Category:Trackers Category:Veterans of the Blights Category:Fifth Blight Veterans Category:Archdemon Slayers Category:Darkspawn Hunters Category:Senior Wardens Category:Warden-Recruiters Category:Gladiators Category:Cousland Family Category:Royalty Category:Heroes Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Heroes of Ferelden Category:House Cousland